Comfort
by kat3.alwaysxox
Summary: He’s not the perfect person, but this is one thing he can do that no one else can. So he was going to make the damn most of it.


Note at bottom.

* * *

Lucy is the one she talks to.

(After all, best friends are supposed to be the ones you tell everything to.)

So when her dad leaves, she naturally calls Lucy.

Lucy shushes her as she cries. Lucy whispers comforting words (lies) through the speaker. Lucy says it will be ok. Lucy says she knows how she feels.

She's angry because Lucy doesn't know how it feels. She's angry because Lucy doesn't know it will be ok. She angry because she wants to cry.

She wants to deny it and pretend it didn't happen and never speak of it again. She wants to be the breaking one for once and be able to have someone pick up her pieces for a change.

(But instead she holds back the new set of tears coming on.)

"Thank you." She whispers into the dark, biting the sides of her cheeks painfully. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

But Lucy can't_ comfort_ her.

He does, because he really does know.

(Even though he was young, and only remembers the door slamming.)

He does, because he can tell her honestly that it will be ok, and she will get better.

(Because he knows there is no way in the hell he'll let her turn out like her did.)

He does, because he wipes her tears, and puts something beyond himself for once.

(Even if it is just this once.)

And it makes him feel the littlest bit better about himself.

Knowing he could _comfort_ her in her time of need, like she had done for everyone else.

Knowing he could actually help by _comforting_ her.

(_Comforting_ her when no one else could return the favor.)

"Hold me," She breathes out slowly. "And please don't let go."

*******

Zora is the best secret keeper.

(Because Zora doesn't have anyone to tell except her imaginary friends and the mice in the vents.)

So when she receives the phone call from the hospital, she naturally tells Zora.

She says how her dad has an addiction. She says how he accidently (on purpose) made the car crash. She says how he is dying on the hospital bed. She says how she can't bring herself to say goodbye.

She's angry because Zora doesn't act like Zora. She's angry because Zora gives her sympathetic nods and smiles. She's angry because she can't cry.

She wants to stand up and punch a wall and tear her hair out. She wants people to tell her how it is, and not give her sympathy.

(But instead she holds back the screams that make their way up her throat.)

"Thank you." She chokes out, biting her lip in hopes it will help. "I can always count on you to vent."

But Zora can't _comfort_ her.

He does, because he knows behind her perfect façade is a shattered heart.

(Even though he can tell she's angry when he's the one who helps the pain.)

He does, because he holds her hand, and let's her squeeze it so hard he thinks it will break.

(For some reason, he doesn't care.)

And it makes him feel a little bit better about himself.

Knowing he could _comfort_ her in her time of need, like she had done for everyone else.

Knowing he could actually help by _comforting_ her.

(_Comforting_ her when no one else could return the favor.)

"Hold me," She licks her bleeding lip. "And please don't let go."

*******

Nico has the best smile.

(It's warm and big and bright, helping her fears melt.)

So when she can't bring herself to go to the funeral, she naturally goes to find Nico.

She says how she feels guilty. She says she can't ever forgive her dad for leaving (dying). She says how she'd do anything to change it. She says how she needs a friend.

She's angry because Nico smiles. She's angry because that's what she wanted. She's angry because it didn't help anything.

She wants to bring her dad back and hear his voice and hug him. She wants someone to bring her dad back, so she can feel his arms around her like they use to be.

(But instead she swallows the lump in her throat.)

"Thank you." She forces out, flashing a broken smile that no longer lights her hollow eyes. "You always know how to make me feel better."

But Nico can't comfort her.

He does, because he kind of, sort of, really misses her smile.

(Even though he doesn't admit that part.)

He does, because he hugs her, until it eases some of the pain.

(And he kind of, sort of, really loves the feeling.)

And it makes him feel the littlest bit better about himself.

Knowing he could _comfort_ her in her time of need, like she had done for everyone else.

Knowing he could actually help by _comforting_ her.

(_Comforting_ her when no one else could return the favor.)

"Hold me," Her hollow eyes stare up at him. "And please don't let go."

*******

Tawni can console her.

(She helps her forget because she really doesn't care if she has a problem.)

So the night after her dad's funeral, she naturally goes to Tawni.

Tawni takes her to a foreign place. Tawni gives her strange drinks (and stranger boys). Tawni gets her to dance of tables. Tawni makes her forget to the point where the lights and music blends into each other.

She's angry because she knows she shouldn't. She's angry because she knows her dad wouldn't approve. She's angry because she goes along with it anyway.

She wants to feel sorry for herself and cry until it hurts and scream. She wants someone to hurt her and numb her, and get rid of the pain.

(But instead she takes another sip, burning her throat.)

"Thank you." She screams over the music, as she continues to dance on her numb feet, dizzily. "I haven't had this much fun in a while."

But Tawni can't comfort her.

He does, because his heart breaks a little when he sees her dancing on the bar and he smells her strawberry lip gloss is mixed with tequila.

(Even though he's more disappointed and angry than anything.)

He does, because he rocks her back and forth on the cold bathroom floor, as she professes her love for him drunkenly and leans over the toilet.

(He wants to ease the pain.)

And it makes him feel a little bit better about himself.

Knowing he could _comfort_ her in her time of need, like she had done for everyone else.

Knowing he could actually help by _comforting_ her.

(_Comforting_ her when no one else could return the favor.)

"Hold me," She numbly mumbles, staring blankly at nothing in particular. "And please don't let go."

*******

Grady motivates her.

(He is childish and naïve and lives off quotes like "I think I can, I think I can.")

So three days later when she needs a pick-me-up, naturally she goes to Grady.

Grady throws an arm around her. Grady tells her it will get better (and she almost believes him). Grady tells her she's strong. Grady says she has people to support her.

She's angry because he's right. She's angry because she can feel herself smiling more genuinely. She's angry because she wishes she wasn't getting over it so easily.

She wants to laugh bitterly and shake her head and cry a little longer. She wants to be able to hold on to the pain and not be able to accept it so easily.

(Instead she smiles a little and nods.)

"Thank you." She laughs a little at the fact she's accepting it. "I feel better already."

But Grady can't _comfort_ her.

He does, because he can tell her that it's ok to start accepting it.

(Even though he selfishly wishes that maybe the pain would last longer so she needed him.)

He does, because he lets her rest her head on her shoulder, and they sit in silence.

(He finds it a comfortable silence.)

And it makes him feel a little bit better about himself.

Knowing he could _comfort_ her in her time of need, like she had done for everyone else.

Knowing he could actually help by _comforting_ her.

(_Comforting_ her when no one else could return the favor.)

"Hold me," She yawns a little, smiling subconsciously. "And please don't let go."

***

Chad Dylan Cooper isn't a saint.

He's a bunch of broken pieces that make him whole.

Stuck together with a little bit of glue and tape.

(A life that's been picked up and dropped all over again.)

But comforting her comforts him.

She makes him a little bit happier and he feels a little bit more alive with her near.

(And he secretly loves how cliché it is.)

He's not the perfect person, but this is one thing he can do that no one else can.

(So he was going to make the damn most of it.)

"Hold me," she smiles up at him as they absentmindedly stare at the stars. "And please don't let go."

In a way he never has.

(And he hopes he'll never have to.)

* * *

Hi everyone! Sorry I've been MIA lately, I've been so busy this summer, and left unexpectedly a couple of times. My school starts on Wednesday, so hopefully this week I'll be able to get a few stories posted, including a couple of multi-chapters. Please do not be mad at me, for lately I have not been responding to reviews or PMs, so I'll be sure to do that tomorrow. Hopefully I'll get back to regularly updating. This story is super old, and I just found it so though I'd post it. Not the greatest, but I figured maybe it'd do for now. Please excuse any grammatical errors. The story is kind of randomly and loosely follows the five stages of grief, and I hope you figured out it was Sonny. Anyway, wrapping up this extremely long note, I hope your summer was as good as mine, and keep a look out for more stories!

Thank you all so much for favoriting, alerting, and reviewing. It means so much to me!

Thanks and sorry again!

Please be sure to drop a review on the way out, constructive criticism always welcome.

xx

_-Kate_


End file.
